1. Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts, relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET).
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, a gate length of a field effect transistor (FET) has gradually become shorter. Accordingly, in order to overcome the limitations of a planar-type metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET), efforts to develop semiconductor devices including a FinFET with a channel having a 3-dimensional structure have been made.